Confinado en Navidad
by Once L
Summary: Mello, conoció a L a causa de uno de sus caprichos. Y que mejor si fue en Navidad, la fecha, que no quería celebrar.


**†**** CONFINADO EN NAVIDAD †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Retos a la Carta.

**Reto:** Navidad 2009

**Fandom: **Death Note.

**Personajes: **Mello & L.

**Género:** General, Friendship.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Pre-serie, AU., leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen:** Mello, conoció a L a causa de uno de sus caprichos. Y que mejor si fue en Navidad, la fecha, que no quería celebrar.

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**25/12/09**_

Faltaban dos días para Noche Buena y Navidad. Y todos en la Wammy's House, estaban felices y emocionados. O al menos, casi todos, pues Mello, era el único habitante del orfanato que no lo estaba.

Desde hace más de dos semana atrás, se le veía apartado del resto cuando estos comenzaban a hablar y a especular sobre la fecha próxima, consiguiendo que el rubio se molestara y mejor abandonara la habitación en turno entre gruñidos, antes de que alguien saliera herido a causa de su escaso espíritu navideño y en cambio, sólo se ganara el castigo del siglo.

Lo cual era extraño, considerando que había sido el único habitante que había marcado el día a día desde el primero de Enero hasta la primera quincena de Diciembre, siendo una cuenta regresiva para Navidad. Pero que en alguna parte del camino, días previos a ésta, había cambiado de parecer, resultando ahora que ya ni quería saber de ella.

Por supuesto que tenía que haber una razón. Un motivo para ello, y para la apatía que Mello mostraba. Y eso... eso Roger, lo sabía muy bien.

Sí lo sabía, era porque días atrás lo había citado en su oficina, preguntándole el motivo sobre su poco entusiasmo y espíritu navideño con respecto a otros años.

Él siempre, había ansiado celebrar Navidad.

- _Mello. _–recordó entonces, que le había dicho en esa ocasión.- _¿Qué pasa contigo? Me han dicho que no quisiste entrar en el intercambio y tampoco has querido ayudar con los preparativos que se están haciendo. ¿Por qué este año... no quieres festejar?_

Y a pesar de que su pregunta había sido clara y concisa, el pequeño no quería contestarle. Así que insistió.

- _¿Mello?_ –volvió a repetirle, atrayendo su atención al ver que le hablaba en serio.

Esto no era como aquellas veces en las que le citaba en el despacho y le preguntaba: "_¿Mello, fuiste tú quién tomó los chocolates de la despensa?"_Sabiendo ambos, la respuesta de antemano.

Esta vez, había sido citado por un motivo diferente y no esperaba obtener un: _"Sí. No. Tal vez, o un... Sólo uno."_ Esta vez, Roger buscaba un "_por qué"._ Y no descansaría hasta saberlo. Era parte de su trabajo y obligación como representante y guía de la Wammy's House.

Y que el oji azul desviara la mirada, que estuviera sumamente calmado, eran indicadores claros de que el asunto era serio. De que había un claro motivo que lo había llevado a actuar así, y éste lo sabía. Estaba calculando sus actos.

Así que habló.

- _Es que yo..._ –había iniciado por lo bajo, centrando su mirada en la ventana por algunos segundos.- _Ya... ¡Ya me cansé de estar todos los años con la esperanza de que L puede venir, pero al final...! ¡Al final, él no viene!_ –gritó, reclamándole al hombre cómo si fuera su culpa que el detective no pudiera asistir en Navidad.

- _¡Oh, Mello!_ –su voz, sonando compasiva porque siempre que se trataba del rubio y su devoción por el protegido de Watari, _siempre_ actuaba así. Tan infantil e irracional.- _Sabes que aunque L no pueda venir, él piensa en ustedes y les manda sus regalos. _–le dijo.

Pero éste, no se conformaba con una respuesta tan simple y obvia.

- _¡Lo sé, pero...!_–se exaltó, apoyándose sobre el escritorio.- _¡Nosotros preferiríamos mil veces que él estuviera aquí, a que simplemente nos mande regalos!_ –expuso.

- _Y lo entiendo._ –contrapuso el hombre.- _Pero__L tienen demasiado trabajo e incluso, puede ser peligroso para ustedes como para él. ¿Comprendes que él no quiere exponerlos, cierto?_

El rubio tuvo que asentir ante su pregunta, porque eso suponía; o creía. Ya no estaba seguro.

- _Aún así..._ –se tomó algunos segundos en los que pensaba o, se cerraba. Con él nunca se sabía.- _¡Yo quiero estar con L, en Navidad! _

Roger le vio inclinarse levemente al exponerle con suma pasión su más grande deseo, aguardando algunos segundos cómo si pensara en algo. Lo siguiente que le había dicho no se lo había esperado siquiera.

- _Sí L no viene..._ –continuó con tono serio, acentuándose su mirada.- _Entonces yo... ¡No tengo motivo para celebrar Navidad!_

- _Mello..._

Le dijo al instante, tratando de hacerle entender pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Prosiguió con sus palabras.

- _Lo siento, Roger..._ –y se dio la vuelta.- _Pero__tal parece que este año no celebraré, ¿cierto?_

Una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa curvó sus labios, resignándose de una vez por todas a lo que sabía que iba a pasar: este año, tampoco vendría L.

¡Qué novedad!

Y así como Mello se lo había dicho, así había abandonado su oficina. Dejándole pensativo y preocupado por la decisión extremista que el menor había tomado. Sólo cuando se trataba del detective, el oji azul podía ser tan emotivo y nada racional, ya lo sabía.

Y lo peor del caso era que, éste, estaba cumpliendo con su palabra.

En ese entonces, faltaban sólo tres días para Noche Buena y Mello, seguía actuando cómo si nada pasara. Cómo si nada fuera a festejarse en las próximas horas a pesar del decorado, de los villancicos que eran tarareados por los demás residentes, y ni siquiera por el espíritu que podía respirarse en el aire. Para él, eran días sumamente normales y sobre todo, aburridos.

Así que Roger, sabía que tenía que hacer algo respecto a su _"distorsionada realidad"_, y la única opción que tenía era marcar un número. Necesitaba ayuda, un consejo. Por lo que le llamó.

- ¿Sí, Quillsh? –dijo en cuando contestaron del otro lado de la línea, centrándose en las palabras que a continuación le diría.- Tenemos un problema... –dudó al principio sobre si llamarlo así, contándole después la situación.

Por su parte, el joven Grinch en pleno veinticuatro de Diciembre, tal y como se lo había dicho al encargado de la Wammy's House días atrás, no participaría ni estaría presente en aquella cena, en el intercambio, y mucho menos, buscaría al día siguiente sus regalos bajo el árbol así fuera que L le hubiera mandado un saco para él solo.

Ya había tomado su decisión y no cambiaría de parecer. No esta vez.

Y así resultara tan difícil de evadir, considerando que la mentada Navidad estaba por todos lados, y ni dos segundos podía estar sin que alguien o algo, se lo recordasen, sería fuerte. ¡Por L!, que había sido una promesa. No se doblegaría. Resistiría, pero para ello, tuvo que salir esa mañana al patio a respirar un poco de aire y calmarse. El asunto comenzaba a afectarle, a llevarlo a su límite.

No podía seguir viendo esos adornos sobre el árbol que todos, excepto él, habían adornado con escarcha, luces que prendían y apagaban, esperas de colores y calcetines rojos sobre sus ramas. Todas las habitaciones y corredores adornados del mismo modo, y hasta la bendita puerta de bienvenida tenía una dichosa guirnalda toda colorida que contrastaba perfectamente con la nieve que se acumulaba en el patio.

Resopló por lo bajo, se acomodó mejor el abrigo y cuando acordó, ya estaba frente a la reja de la institución. Segundos después y sin pensar realmente en ello, ya estaba en la calle, emprendiendo camino a ningún lugar en particular.

El viento frío se sentía tan bien. Le distraía de sus pensamientos, de su enojo, de la Navidad, y hasta de L.

Pero quizá demasiado, pues no reparó en el automóvil que permanecía a unos metros más allá, donde el conductor del vehículo estudiaba todos sus movimientos por el espejo retrovisor, preparándose al ver que el rubio estaba por pasar a su lado sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia.

No hasta que fue demasiado tarde y todo ocurrió tan rápido para Mello, que su último pensamiento coherente después de dejar de luchar fue: "_¡L, ayúdame!"_ cayendo después en la inconsciencia.

Ya no supo más. Todo se volvió negro, y no hubo sonido alguno. El mundo se alejó de él.

Tiempo después y sintiendo como el sueño lo abandonaba, sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, reparando en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pero antes de que pudiera enfocar bien, y su mente conectar hechos lógicos, a su mente vinieron algunas escenas que lo marearon y lo dejaron clavado en su sitio.

Un automóvil. Un hombre saliendo del vehículo. El mismo tipo, acercándosele por la espalda y tratando de ponerle un trapo en la nariz. Él mismo, luchando por zafarse de un agarre y gritando un _"¡Suéltame!"_ antes de sentir como lo apresaba con más fuerza y respiraba aquella sustancia. Su cuerpo tan pesado y sin control alguno. Sus ojos cerrándose contra su voluntad y al final, cayendo en el vacío.

La forma tan violenta en que estas imágenes se agolparon en su mente terminaron de despertarle. Se incorporó de golpe, dándose cuenta de que permanecía acostado sobre un sillón, siendo cubierto por un abrigo, que no era el suyo.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio a excepción del fuego que chisporroteaba en la chimenea unos metros más allá. El lugar estaba calientito, aquella habitación tenía la pinta de ser una suite de un hotel. La idea de haber sido secuestrado surcaba por su mente, aunque eso no explicaba cómo es que no estaba atado ni privado de ningún tipo de movimiento. Se desconcertó.

- Por fin despertaste. –dijo de pronto una voz, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera alerta y buscara el lugar del que provenía.

Al lado de... ¿la ventana? Hizo un mohín, viendo ponerse en pie a una persona, su sombra más bien, dado que la habitación estaba a oscuras.

- Me da gusto. –agregó esta persona, caminando lentamente hasta él.

La tenue luz que desprendía la fogata le iluminó, dejando ver sus facciones, su figura. Mello se sorprendió.

"_Un hombre joven"._

Fue lo primero en que pensó, tratando de descifrar porque su corazón se había acelerado tanto con sólo verlo. No era miedo, sabía eso, a pesar de la probabilidad que existía de que fuera su captor. Era... era otra cosa que no alcanzaba a descifrar. ¿Pero qué sería?

- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? –le preguntó esta vez, viendo que el menor no diría nada. Parecía, que estaba en un mutismo absoluto.- ¿Mello?

Al llamarle e inclinarse un poco hacía él, los ojos del mencionado se abrieron con sorpresa.

No podía ser. Esa forma de hablar, ese tono... su corazón se contrajo, pareciendo por un segundo que hasta se le había detenido.

- ¿Tú, eres...? –su voz fue casi un murmullo, conteniendo el aliento por si estuviera soñando.

- ¿Sí? –dijo el otro con el mismo tono, mirándole fijamente. Casi, tratando de leer su mente.

- ¿Eres? –vuelve a repetir el rubio, escuchando un _"¿Quién crees que soy?"_ de parte de aquella persona.

- ¡No! –exclama con sorpresa y casi riendo, atribuyéndolo a una locura.- ¡Es imposible, no puede ser! –se dice a sí mismo, desechando la idea inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué no puede ser? –le cuestiona el mayor, sin dejar de mirarle. Identificando en sus ojos, muchas emociones y otras tantas, inquietudes.- ¿Mello?

Vuelve a decir, y eso es todo lo que el aludido necesita para al segundo siguiente, lanzársele encima, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

- ¡¿Entonces sí eres tú? –pregunta aún con duda, sintiendo el calor que desprende esta persona bajo su camisa blanca. Demasiado real para ser un sueño.- ¿Eres la persona que más admiro en este mundo? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Y se aleja un poco para poder verle. Para comprobar que no es el mejor sueño que ha tenido en toda su vida y que en verdad, en verdad es él, y es real.

- Me temo que sí. –le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, confirmándole lo que el otro no se ha atrevido a articular.- Soy L. –dice bajito, casi en secreto, viendo como esos ojos se dilatan y brillan más.

- ¡L! –motivo por el que vuelve a abrazarle, sorprendiendo al detective por su efusividad y alegría.

Ya veía que era cierto eso que Roger le decía, sobre que él era su más grande seguidor, su fan.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –dice, tomándolo del brazo y alzando su rostro para verle.- ¡Es increíble! ¿Pero cómo es... posible, L?

Y antes de que el detective pueda contestarle, una voz atrae la atención de ambos.

- ¡Oh! Veo que ya has despertado, Mello. –y le sonríe, de forma dulce y cálida.

- Watari, has regresado. –contesta el peli negro, observando al hombre quitarse su sombrero y abrigo, colocándolos en el perchero.

- Así es, Ryuuzaki. Y veo que he llegado en el momento preciso.

- ¿Watari? ¿Ryuuzaki? –cuestiona confundido el menor, viendo a uno y luego al otro. No entendía nada.- ¿Es decir que el señor Wammy y Watari son... la misma persona?

- Eso... –inicia L, viendo a su tutor asentir.- Es correcto, Mello.

- ¡Oh! –exclama sorprendido el oji azul, viendo al señor que él conocía como Quillsh Wammy. El fundador, de la Wammy's House. El hombre al que le debe mucho.

- A L, solemos decirle Ryuuzaki, para no exponer su identidad. –apunta el hombre con una sonrisa, posando su mano sobre su hombro al llegar a su lado.- ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora, Mello? Roger me dijo que no querías festejar este año Navidad. Nos preocupamos... –señala con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al detective y luego a él.

Y hasta entonces, es cuando el candidato a la sucesión de L entiende la magnitud de sus acciones, de su capricho.

- ¡L-lo siento! –apenas y es un susurro, pero ambos le escuchan perfectamente.- No quería... preocuparlos. –termina realmente apenado, tratando de disipar el leve sonrojo de su rostro, debido a la vergüenza que siente en ese momento.

- No te preocupes, está bien. –el fundador de la WH le tranquiliza y le anima.- Nosotros también te debemos una disculpa. Después de todo, fui yo el que te trajo contra tu voluntad a este lugar, ¿cierto?

- En realidad... –es L, el que prosigue.- Fue mi idea. –dice, llevando su pulgar a su boca con algo que Watari puede definir como una mueca de pesar y arrepentimiento.- Esta Navidad, tampoco me iba a ser posible viajar hasta Winchester para estar con ustedes. Pero tampoco... –su mirada busca la de Mello.- ... quería que por mí causa no celebrarás una fecha que es tu favorita.

El Representante de la Justicia se dirige con pasos lentos hasta el sillón donde el rubio había estado descansando minutos antes, sentándose en él y llevando ambas piernas hacia su pecho. Para él, esa postura era muy cómoda.

- Así que tras comentarle a Roger mi idea... –continuó.- Y pedirle a Watari que fuera hasta Wammy's House, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera interceptarte y traerte al final hasta acá.

- ¿Y dónde estamos ahora? –preguntó entonces el oji azul, digiriendo su vista hacia la ventana que era cubierta por unas elegantes cortinas que impedían ver con libertad el panorama a menos que uno se acercara.

- En el hotel Nesroung, en Inglaterra. –respondió mecánicamente L.

El otro se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, observando a través de ella. Desde ahí, podía ver los rascacielos de algunos edificios, y ahora que se percataba... estaba nevando.

Acaso sería... ¿Una blanca Navidad?

- ¿Dormí tanto? –murmuró para sí mismo, siendo consciente de que hacía poco el sol se había ocultado, y sus últimos recuerdos, se remontaban a esa mañana.

Horas después, Mello podía detallarte minuciosamente cómo es que sería su Navidad perfecta, pues ya la había vivido, y nunca la olvidaría.

Decoración del arbolito de Navidad. Algunos adornos colgados aquí y allá, con la compañía tanto del hombre al que le debía infinitamente al darle un hogar, comida y educación; así como la persona que más admiraba en todo el mundo. Sí, con Watari y con _su_ L.

Que el primero, le había invitado a transformar la habitación y llenarla de ese espíritu navideño que renacía en el rubio cuál si fuera un fénix que renace de sus propias cenizas. La habitación, se veía majestuosa, el ambiente era tan cálido, Mello estaba feliz y L, a gusto. Así que Watari, no podía estar más orgulloso y feliz de ver que ninguno de sus dos niños estuviera solo, y ambos festejaran Navidad.

Por lo tanto, mientras él terminaba los últimos preparativos para servir la cena, a pocos minutos de ser las doce, los otros dos se encontraban en el sillón.

L, analizando algunos datos y comparando algunos papeles; el caso en turno. Mientras Mello, a su lado, observaba los gestos y las reacciones que su detective hacía al leer o al especular en una posible teoría. No podía estar más que feliz.

Él, junto a su ídolo, en Noche Buena, _juntos_.

¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Él creía que no.

- Mello... –le dijo de pronto, extendiéndole algunas hojas.- ¿Qué piensas de esto?

El rubio se quedó inmóvil y sin decir palabra alguna en los siguientes segundos en los que sólo le veía; no podía creerlo. L, le mostraba los datos del caso en el que trabajaba y quería escuchar su opinión.

- ¿En verdad, L?

- Quieres ser mi sucesor, ¿cierto? –su mirada se encontró con la otra.- Sería bueno ver tu potencial.

El oji azul casi podía jurar que acompañado de ese tonito de voz travieso, había visto por algunos segundos una sonrisa infantil.

Quizá sí había sido así.

- De acuerdo. –tomó los papeles, centrándose en leer esa información.

Hn, la mafia.

Doce victimas confirmadas hasta la fecha en los últimos dos meses, entre ellos Nara Gogh y... Ek Zione. Ningún vínculo en común entre ellos dos, excepto el modus operandi que concuerda con algunas de las victimas anteriores.

_"Sin duda... una disputa entre organizaciones"_ pensó el menor, afilándose un poco su mirada y sintiendo una extraña emoción. Sin más, sacó una barra de chocolate, continuando con su lectura.

No obstante, el sonido de unas campanas alcanzaron a llegar a sus oídos, o al menos, en los del detective, por lo que apartó su vista de su laptop y miró al oji azul. Ya eran las doce de la noche.

- Mello... –éste le miró.- Feliz Navidad. –le dijo, y ahora sí, preservando esa sonrisita por más de dos segundos.

Al escucharle y verle _"así"_, el rubio no pudo sino más que sonreír, haciendo a un lado los papeles para hincarse en el sillón y acercarse a él.

- Feliz Navidad a ti también, L. –y con sus brazos, le rodeó fuertemente.- Feliz Navidad.

Repitió una vez más, sintiendo que aquello completaba su Navidad perfecta. Y eso, que aún no probaban la cena y tampoco, abrían los regalos al día siguiente ¿o debería decir más tarde?

Aun así, y con lo que llevaba de noche, ésa se había convertido en su mejor Navidad.

**Fin.

* * *

**

¡Yay! Terminado por fin n.n?

Sólo espero que me valga el reto y que esté bien. Gracias por leer, por dejar reviews y espero que tengan una linda Navidad así como L y Mello :D


End file.
